Which Side?
by o-chibi-chani
Summary: my friends and i enter the code geass world! will we be enemies? or comarades? a fight to find the victor! black knights vs. Brittannian army!
1. Introduction of Characters

O-chibi-chani-Konichiwa

**O-chibi-chani-Konichiwa! Minna-san! Are you ready? My kittens of the nation? It's time for a kool Code Geass story!! **

**Everyone-YAY!!**

**O-chibi-chani- I've picked out a few of my friends to be apart of this friendship-breaking, gun slinging, Geass using adventure!!**

**Me- (of coarse)**

**Soy- a tinge of light reflects off her glasses I DON'T WEAR GLASSES ANYMORE!!**

**Jesse- -singing- do ya kno the muffin man? The muffin man? The muffin man? **

**Dave- heigh ho….**

**Esther- …anime freaks…**

**Tim- Yay! Yay! –playing drums in the background-**

**And of coarse, the main characters of the Code Geass World!**

**Lelouch, Suzaku, Rival, Milly, Karen, Black Knights, Rolo, Lord Schnizel, C.C, Cheese-kun, Athur (the cat), Cornelia Vi Brittannia, and all the other peoples in the Code Geass world which is way too long to type out all at this moment!!**


	2. Knight of Rounds

Well, heres the first chapter…and ppl who commented me and totally pissed me of on this story about inputting MY BESTEST BUDDI

**Well, heres the first chapter…and ppl who commented me and totally pissed me of on this story about inputting MY BESTEST BUDDIES IN THE UNIVERSE in here, I suggest YOU don't even read it if ur gonna review ppl like that! So GO AWAY PLZ!!**

**Anyway, people who want to read it be my guest. It is an honor. XD**

"Hey…Lelouch!! Can you help me with this thing?!" I yelled, lifting up the heavy statue onto its platform. "Yea! One minute!!" he replied, running over to my side. "Thanks" I said, pushing the said statue onto the platform.

"Phew! What is this thing for anyway?" he asked, looking up at the gigantic statue of Athur the cat. I shrugged. "President Milly suggested it. Rolo made it for us." I pointed to the young Brittannian. Rolo's head shot up at the sound of his name. Lelouch smiled, patting his younger 'brother' on the back.

"Well done" and with that, he left.

Rolo let out a sigh of relief, leaning on the wall for support. "What's with you?" a voice behind the pillar asked. "EEEEEEEKKK!!" the young Brittannian boy screeched. "Gawd Rolo!! What the hell do ya need to be so loud for?!" Soy asked him, covering her ears at the horrible girl-scream.

I shook my head. "Anyway, what did you come here for?" I asked, polishing the statues head.

"Oh yea…its for the giant pizza were making in the school yard. Are you gonna give me the order of vegetables and cheese were gonna need? President Milly wants it today" Soy stated, looking at me impatiently.

I blinked, unsure of what she was saying. "Why are we making a giant pizza?" Suddenly a high pitched "_MEEEOOOWWWW!!"_ came up from behind me, and four sharp claws and sharp teeth landed on my head.

"OWWWWWWWW!! WHAT THE HELL ATHUR!?" I ran around screaming like a maniac while I heard laughing voices in the background.

"GET OFF!! ARRGH STUPID CAT!!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Esther inquired, walking in with some of the supplies for the giant pizza. "Grrr…" I glared, finally taking off Athur, and wiping blood stains from the cats attack.

"Is that anyway a Knight of Rounds soldier should act towards a stupid cat fight? How pathetic…" a eerie voice came up behind me.

"Whoa! What the- ?!-Lu-Luciano?" (the knight of 10, known as the vampire of Britannia)

An evil smirk made its way on his lips. "The Emperor needs us right away…so get your lazy asses up!! All you guys!" he yelled, turning his cape around in a fashionable way, and left.

"You heard um…. Duty calls…" Soy said, taking out that key thing for the Knightmares.

"And so another battle begins…great…." I said boringly, getting myself up and calling on my Knightmare.

We (as in soy and me) ran down the corridor towards the main hall, trying to hurry. Suddenly, **-**_BBAAAAMMMMM!- _"Ow, ow, ow…" we both said rubbing our now injured heads.

"Gah!! Sorry guys!!" Jesse apologized helplessly, taking the ramen noodles he spilled off his head.

"What the hell Jesse!!" Soy glared. Jesse sat up, and continued to eat his ramen. "What're you guys off to in a hurry anyway? Doesn't the festival start in like 3 hours from now? And what kind of food will they have? Do you know?" he asked happily.

We looked at him disgustedly. "Stop thinking about food Jess….your gonna get fat like Ande…" (soy I hope you kno who I'm talking about who he's gonna get fat like…) I stated.

"Anyway, we gots to leave now…see ya…" we both said simultaneously. "Tim, meet us at the front entrance, we have work to be done…" I called on my cell.

(Once outside)

"STATE YOUR NAME, AND YOUR OFFICER RANK" the computer said. "Caryn B. Holy Empire of Britannia Knight of 2" "Soy J. Holy Empire of Britannia Knight of 4" ( sorry soy, can't put you as knight of one cause I might use him in the story…as for me..well..i created this story so whatever I say goes) "Tim M. Holy Empire of Britannia Knight of 5"

"DIRECT ORDERS FROM HIS HOLYNESS, CHARLES VI BRITANNIA, NOW ENTERING SYSTEM" the computer switched screens to the face none other than himself, the Emperor.

"Listen well…there has been commotion in the upper area of central Tokyo where numerous sightings of The Order of the Black Knights have been spotted. This is a simple task that I expect all of you to do quickly and swiftly. Obliterate every Black Knight you see, and I expect every single one of them dead. Do not disappoint me. Am I clear?" he spoke with authority in his voice.

"Yes, your Majesty!" We all said, saluting, getting into our Knightmares.

"Kay guys, this is one easy task, so I don't expect to be away from school too long…" Tim smirked. "You'd be surprised how tough these Elevens can be…" Soy said yawning "I'm so frick'n tired…"

"Gillford… I expect you to back us up with the rest of the battalion fleet am I correct? Don't back down, from these Elevens do you hear me? This is an order!" I said through the monitor.

"Alright, head out!" I shouted.

"Yes! My Lord!"

**Hi guys…well the first chappie is finished and stuff…so im gonna try and make it more exciting in **

**the mere future to make all of us happy. See yas…**


	3. tiny fights

We flew over the mass of the Elevens Rubble and went to our destination.

"Do you see any Black Knights Tim?" I asked the appointed lookout for our team. "No. Not yet, but there seems to be fighting down there 30 degrees from your right." He pointed out. I scoffed. "Don't get distracted dum-dum. That's none of our concern." Even with that said, I zoomed in on the tiny fight breaking loose.

My heart literally stopped.

"Wha? What the….what in the 7 hells is Lelouch doing down there?!" I yelled. Ya see, Lelouch was a close friend of ours. Practically friends since I could remember. Hanging out with Me, Soy, Tim, and Rolo, he was never the one who could actually…well fight…or run….or do any kind of sport what so ever. That's how much he sucked.

But now, there he was. Lelouch Lamperouge, fighting with other guys, trying to protect….Nunally?!?!

Soy gasped. "Wha? Nunally!! Lelouch?! Hey!! All you other back-up people!!" She practically yelled into the intercom. I cringed, covering my ears at the horrible screech. "Ow, ow, ow, ow…" I heard Tim say. "All you asses go on and find the Black Knights! And if you don't…" I swear I heard death in her voice. "Ye-yes! Yes your Highness!!" the other back-up people didn't need to be told twice and they flew off.

I sighed. "Don't you think that was too much? And ya kno I'm the one who gives the orders around here…" I sulked. She huffed. "And your doing a horrible job at it…" she glared. I rolled my eyes, and went back to Lelouch fighting.

"So what then? Are you going to go help him or not?" I asked. She was quiet, not something so Soy like. I sighed. "I'm not gonna stop you…or tell the Emperor of this… "little detour" we took…" I trailed off. Tim chirped in. "Aren't we gonna help him too? He is our friend after all…" he sounded more serious than usual.

"…" I had nothing to say.

"Wait for me here." Soy stated, landing down her Knightmare on the ground. Everyone there looked up at the massive Knightmare, and started to freak out. Soy jumped out of the cockpit and joined the rest of the Elevens and Lelouch and Nunally on the ground.

"Get the hell out of here." 6 simple words and the Elevens were gone. "Soy?" Lelouch and Nunally said in confusion. She smirked holding a peace sign. "Yep! I just saved your sorry asses!" she grinned. Me and Tim sighed, knowing that was gonna happen.

"What are you doing here in the ghetto?" she asked Lelouch. He shrugged. "Some guy wanted to play a game with me…so I came to play…" he smiled. My eyebrow knitted together. "That's the most stupidest lie I have ever heard in my life…" I mumbled to Tim on the intercom. "Very stupid…and why in the world would he bring Nunally?" he sounded suspicious too.

"Wow…you wanna show off your playing skills at chess that badly huh?" Soy cocked her head to the side. He nodded. "Very badly…I need to show power to those who have none…" he smiled almost evilly…almost like… "Hey Caryn!!" Soy yelled breaking my chain of thought. I snapped back to reality, listening to the intercom. "I'm gonna go drop of Lelouch and Nunally back to the school so go on ahead with out me kay? But leave me something good to kill!" she yelled.

I massaged my aching head. "Yea, yea…go ahead…are they okay though?" I still asked concerned. "Yea they are…Lelouch bleeding a bit but nothing serious.." she pointed out.

"Kay, see ya then…" Tim chirped in, starting flying toward our destination again.

After awhile, I started talking to Tim. "Something's not right…" I said. "Yea…" he agreed. "What was Lelouch REALLY doing there… and with Nunally?" "I doubt it was for a chess game, and he wouldn't bring Nunally to watch him play…she's blind for heavens sake!" I stated. "Lelouch is up to something…something really bad…" Tim stated. I nodded. " That smile…" I though a moment back to when he was saying, _"…I need to show power to those who have none…". _I thought a moment longer…and then it clicked.

"Don't you think…" I started off. "What is it?" Tim asked. I tried to overcome some shock. "What is it?" Tim asked impatiently. My stare bored into the Knightmare itself. "Doesn't Lelouchs smile…does it…"

"Tell me already Dammit!" he yelled impatiently.

"…look like the Emperors?"


End file.
